Wings of Discovery
by CyberGryffin
Summary: Some people believe that a single moment in time can allow one to see how different things might be. Trevor is about to experience this.


This was a assignment I worked on in Creative Writing. I thought this would work well as a one shot. Sure, it isn't that long but it is pretty interesting. This was my final draft. Well enjoy

**Reflections of Discovery**

My wings glistened in the air as I flew. The sky was cloudy, which was the way I liked it best. Being a criminal/terrorist was a reason to keep out of the public's eyes. So why did I want to keep out of the public's eyes. Well, I really didn't get caught right now. But that's not what you wanted to really know. You wanted to know more about what I looked like. Was I human or was I a creature of incredible of strength? This is what I was. I was a Dragonite hybrid. For those who don't know what hybrids are whether they are creature or mechanical related; they are two things combined together. Even though I looked partially human, I had some appendages that looked like they belonged on a Dragonite. I had a yellow dragon-like tail, two glistening wings, two dragon-like claws, two dragon-like feet and a set of antennas on top of my head. I loved being this way. It allowed me to do something that I could never do before. Thinking backing to the experimentation, I never regretted on going through the whole thing at all. The reason why was that when I became a Dragonite Hybrid, I connected to the pokemon world more than I could imagine. Suddenly, something swooped by me and that's when I knew what it was.

"Flying without me! Very naughty, Trevor! Shame on you!" Dragonite said.

Dragonite flew beside me. He looked like the perfect form of a Dragonite with his yellow jetted-round face staring at me. Actually, he was shinier than most Dragonites. His orangish skin was a little liter than most Dragonites. But that's not important. What was important is that we were both pals. Ever since the day he evolved and the day I became a Dragonite hybrid, we suddenly bonded. We bonded so close that we spent every day, every hour, every minute and every second of our lives. We would do things together constantly. That's why we were so playful. On certain days, we loved to soar through the clouds like angels in the sky. True, Dragonite could get very conceited, especially when we were racing. Despite his conceited attitude, we seemed to get along.

"Next time, try not to sneak up on me." I said.

"So where is the fun in that?" Dragonite said as he took off.

"Show-off!!!!" I said as I raced after him.

My wings were beating their hardest. He was going so fast. At one point, I almost lost him. The clouds were thick today, I thought. Maybe he dipped down below. As I exited the clouds, I saw a glimmering surface. I flew down below and landed. A second later, Dragonite slammed behind me.

"Boy you are slow! Buddy, you need to work on your speed!" Dragonite chuckled as he slapped me on the back.

"Dragonite, what is this place?" I asked.

"Oh, this place is called Reflection Lake. It is supposed to show one what one's life could have been like but I don't actually believe that." Dragonite said while turning away from the lake.

But I didn't turn away because something was forming. I looked down at it. The lake was going all strange and weird. Suddenly, a figure appeared. It looked like me but I was without my Dragonite appendages. I also was wearing a lab coat and I was studying Pokemon. I knew that if I had gone down another path, I would do things in certain ways that would help society … not hinder society. I felt that maybe my family tradition about joining Team Rocket lead me down this path. Even since every Venema had joined Team Rocket or pre-Team Rocket, we had stuck to the tradition. No one had broken it until Lawrence was the first to try. Maybe I should have, but it was too late now.

"I don't believe this!" I said.

"Yeah, it is getting clear. We will have trouble getting home!" Dragonite said while he looked towards the clouds.

I ignored his comment and stared out the lake again. I don't know why he wasn't looking at this. Maybe this lake does show you what your life would be like if it was different. Why wasn't Dragonite looking into the lake? Was his skepticism blocking his ability to wish or did he not want to see what his life would be like. I kept on looking at the lake. It was showing me different things, which I was still amazed by. My thoughts were churning just as the lake was at the same time. Suddenly, the lake went back to its standard position. I just stood there. I still couldn't believe it.

"Trevor, buddy, we have to go!" Dragonite said.

I couldn't move. It was like my body was paralyzed from head to toe. Could my life have been different? I thought of what my younger brother Lawrence was doing with his life. He had rejected the Rocket life style. He was trying to find his own path, his own journey, and his own way of life. Maybe following the family tradition was my demise. Maybe I could have said no. Was there another choice? Was it possible? Could I turn back? Was it really too late?

"TREVOR!" Dragonite shouted as he started to lift off towards the sky.

"Okay! Okay! We are going!" I said as we flew up.

I didn't mean to cause a rift in our friendship but I didn't want to be disturbed when I was having a pivotal moment. Dragonite looked at me as I was lagging behind. He flew behind me and slapped me on my tail. That was his usual intention of racing me.

"Last one to the rocket base is a Rotten Poke Egg!" Dragonite said.

"You are on!" I said with my wings stretched out to the fullest position.

We flew head to head trying to prove each other's greatness. Then I my mind wandered again back to the lake. If I didn't join Team Rocket, would I have never become a Hybrid? Was it worth to cause the world trouble? Maybe I will think about it later. But not too late because those who hesitate are lost, and I certainly did not want to be lost. Or was I lost? I cleared up my mind as I smiled at Dragonite.


End file.
